The New Orleans Adolescent Medicine Trials Unit (ATU) plans to continue its work carrying out the clinical trials planned and supported by the Adolescent Trials Network (ATN), in an efficient and ethical manner. The ATU will engage its faculty and staff in collaborative work supporting the development of 1) research ideas and protocols for youth ages 12-24, particularly those youth affected by HIV/AIDS; 2) participatory involvement that challenges the ATN to ever higher levels of scientific rigor; 3) research methods that support both youth and Network goals; 4) a cohort of potential volunteers through direct clinical work and collaboration with youth, clinical colleagues and the local community; 5) recruitment and retention methods that support youth and research needs; and 6) ways of disseminating results that reach the academic and the wider communities in which we live and work. RELEVANCE: Rigorous research with youth at risk for or infected with HIV improves the quality and effectiveness of community efforts to reduce the devastating effects of HIV/AIDS in the United States and internationally.